


【伊志】伊吹/志摩•病名为爱

by Slowsheep



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsheep/pseuds/Slowsheep
Summary: ABO世界观，双A双洁！有肉 所以在lof好难发啊……伊吹有梦游症，和志摩睡在一个屋子就打开了开关……
Relationships: ibk/shima
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
伊吹被绑在了床上，这里是一座山间小屋，他被囚`禁了。  
其实事情经过并不复杂。  
他瞒着小志摩接了去黑帮做间谍的任务。  
可他不太适合做间谍呢。  
在警察突击行动的同时，他暴露了。  
黑老大在逃跑的时候把他绑进了这片林子。  
啊，这片只有青蛙叫的林子，真是见了鬼。  
吱呀——风吹开了窗户，秋风带着些雨丝吹进来。  
伊吹抖了一下，他的肚子之前被狠狠的踹了几脚，现在疼得像要撕裂。  
到这里已经超过24小时了，伊吹迷迷糊糊地想着，那晚下着大雨，脚印被冲刷得干干净净，他刻意释放的信息素也变得淡薄，加大了警犬的搜救难度……而且，那个叫苍空的混`蛋，居然不是真正的boss，一个假面下面还有另一副假面，真是麻烦的要死……  
雨水沾到伊吹肩上，与血液混在一起，流进身上的伤口里。  
敌人用疼痛与湿冷折磨着落难的野犬，他无精打采地耷拉着脑袋，可浑身散发的信息素却是愤怒在涌动。  
眼睛被蒙住，手脚被束缚，听觉似乎就更加的敏锐。  
突然，伊吹睁开了眼睛，森林变得非常安静，除了雨声就只有树叶的声音，还有，微弱的脚步声。  
心里默念，来了啊。  
几分钟后，暴风雨前的宁静终于被打破。  
“警察来了！快跑！”  
门被踹开，窗户被打碎，刑警们冲了进来，屋外几个小混混被抓了起来。  
假老大却跑到伊吹的房间，解开被绑在床上的男人，用手枪顶着他的脑袋，逼他用僵硬的双腿往前走。  
“志摩酱……”伊吹喃喃道。很明显，志摩酱就在他面前三米远的地方，竹香在此刻不复往日的沉稳，浓烈得像是整片竹林的竹子都被磨成了粉洋洋洒洒，其中还不乏锋利的竹片扎人。  
伊吹听到了志摩的声音，经验丰富的警官正在用冷静的声音和罪犯对话，无非就是一些利弊权衡，劝他放下武器，立即投降，否则劫持人质的绑匪有被击毙的可能……但伊吹却感觉自己的精神完全没办法集中在志摩说的内容上面，他满脑子都是志摩现在会是什么样的神情？应该还是老样子吧……看到自己这副狼狈的模样，会心疼，还是嫌弃呢?  
……  
伊吹倒在志摩怀里的时候，假老大已经被逮捕了。  
“5月11日2:49分，以绑架监禁 枪支刀具管理法 故意伤害 以及袭击警察的罪名，逮捕苍空。”  
躺在救护车上，伊吹一直拉着志摩的手不放，不仅牵着，还一定要十指交缠才罢休。志摩似乎都没在意到周围人奇怪的目光，还在思考真正的黑老大的线索。  
护士边检测着伊吹的生命体征，边瞟着那两人牵着的手，因为，两个alpha这样子牵手真的很让人浮想联翩啊！！！  
伊吹醒来之后是第二天，录了笔录之后，就躺在病床上沉思。  
队长和志摩一齐走进来，看到他这副样子，以为他在考虑案情，笑了笑说：“伊吹你现在是病人，就不要太焦虑案情了。”  
“啊，队长，志摩酱~”伊吹坐了起来，甜甜地叫着，“队长我没有在想案情啦，我是在想志摩酱最近有没有想我……”伊吹话还没说完，就被志摩按到床上捂住了嘴。  
“不好意思，队长，他刚醒，脑子不太清醒。”志摩扭头对队长说道。  
伊吹趁势搂住志摩的腰，抓住他的手说：“所以呢？志摩酱有想我么？有么？有么？”  
“你闭嘴哦，放开我……”  
“不要！你到底想我没有，我们都三个月没见面了！”  
“你们关系真好呢。”队长笑着说。  
“并不是，三个月都没联系。”志摩反驳道。  
“那是因为没法联系啊……”伊吹委屈巴巴地说。  
“我已经给你们申请了一周假期，你们俩就好好休息一段时间。”  
“诶？”志摩眨了下眼，“但是队长，还有些案情需要……”  
“机捜的工作已经基本结束了，案情信息收集基本完成，你和伊吹都辛苦了，剩下的就交给我们吧。”队长拍了拍志摩的肩膀，“伊吹就交给你了，虽然他看起来都没什么事了。”  
“队长，我伤口还是很疼的。”伊吹抱着志摩，用把脸埋进志摩的怀里，说出来的话都嘟嘟囔囔。  
志摩也没阻止他，只是伸手摸了摸他的头。  
“那我就先走了。”队长摆了摆手，离开了。  
“好，我送一下你……”志摩挣脱了伊吹的怀抱，下床去送队长。  
伊吹突然捂着左胸叫了一声，“啊……好疼！”  
志摩还没出门，又折返回来，“哪里疼？是伤口么？”  
“这里，好疼。”伊吹指着左胸。  
“我记得你是右肩，左腿，腹部还有背部有伤口啊……”志摩解开了伊吹的上衣，想查看一下伤口的包扎，“要不要帮你叫医生？”  
“志摩酱还记得呢？”  
“废话……这很容易就能记住的吧？还是要再检查一下吧，虽然CT显示胸腔没什么问题，要不要再做一下……”志摩边说边轻轻地摸着伊吹包扎好的绑带，却没注意到自己已经半边身子坐到了病床上。  
伊吹抓住志摩的手，放在左胸。  
心脏在快速地跳动。  
“这里，跳得太快了，好疼。”  
志摩愣住了，反应过来后慢慢地收回手，“为什么跳那么快？”  
“谁知道呢？可能是志摩酱的信息素太好闻了吧。”伊吹笑着说，他看到志摩的耳朵红得厉害。  
“啊抱歉，可能快到发`情期了，是我没控制好……”志摩努力地控制散发的信息素，但是反而越来越浓。  
伊吹看出了他的慌乱，不禁笑得更开心，“没事的哦，我很喜欢志摩酱的香味。”  
“啊？”志摩愣了一下，“突然说什么呢？你是不是脑子被打坏了？本来也不太好。”  
“怎么啦？志摩酱不也很喜欢我的味道么？”伊吹凑上去，让信息素散发出来，缠上志摩，把他周围的竹香搅得乱七八糟。  
志摩立马闪开了，“好了，别这样闹我。”  
伊吹笑得很开心。  
志摩是个严谨的人，平时都把信息素收敛得很好，除了剧烈运动或者情绪激动的时候，很少有人闻到过他的味道。  
而伊吹对志摩的信息素，很是沉迷。同是Alpha，他的味道就是大部分alpha有的酒`精味，他是苏格兰威士忌。弄得刚转变成alpha的时候，身边的人老是觉得他去喝酒了，但明明信息素的酒香和醉汉的酒气是不一样的味道啊！  
伊吹第一次闻到志摩的信息素，是那晚志摩PTSD发作。  
小小的人儿在酒吧外面缩成一团，像被主人抛弃的狗狗。  
伊吹凑到他旁边的时候，本意只是想调侃几句，却闻到了alpha信息素的味道，是嫩竹的香味，带着点竹笋的香气，又有坚硬的木质感，是春天的气息。  
原来，alpha的信息素也可以如此温柔么？志摩酱真的很过分啊，怎么能长得这么好看，信息素也这么温柔呢？我要是个Omega，肯定也会喜欢这样的alpha。伊吹如是想道。  
竹香从那时起就牢牢的烙印在了伊吹的脑海里，搭档了几个月之后，两个人关系越来越近，伊吹就经常能闻到志摩的味道，淡淡的，时有时无，但是伊吹总能捕捉得到，不知不觉就沉迷了。总想抱住那个人，把他散发出来的信息素全部吸入体内。又不是罂`粟花，怎么能这么让人上瘾呢？  
当天晚上。  
“志摩酱，你今晚住这里么？”  
“是的，医院给了一张床位。”  
伊吹拿出平板，“志摩酱陪我一起看刑侦剧吧！听说超好看的哦。”  
伊吹挪了挪，床空出来一半，白晃晃的床单和伊吹的笑脸让志摩挪不动脚步。  
出了这么大的事，也没见他和家人联系，这个人就像一匹孤狼一样存活于世上，却能在孤独中寻找快乐。  
志摩每次看到他单纯的笑容，总会觉得心被揪了一下，伊吹和我们不一样，这是志摩很早之前就有的想法。他是规则束缚下的挣扎与自由，是生长于黑夜中的光明，是孤独而绚烂的光。  
而过去的志摩，是身处黑暗，又心向光明的人，他浑身写满了，来救我吧，不论是谁。  
缘分的开关带来了伊吹，他成为了他的救赎。  
“好吧，那我陪你吧。”志摩说着，脱鞋坐到床上。  
“志摩酱真好呢～”伊吹伸手揽住志摩的肩膀，在他耳边轻声说，毫不掩饰自己想靠近他的私心。  
“别这样，”志摩撇过头，却没有挣扎，“别闹我了，快看剧吧。”  
“好哦~”伊吹愉快地搂着志摩看剧，却看着看着就睡着了……  
志摩无奈地笑了笑，起身把平板收了起来，从包里拿出一套一次性的床单和枕套，把自己的床铺好。  
他原本不是如此讲究的人，这么做是因为他想验证一件事。  
志摩满怀心事躺到床上，看着伊吹的睡颜若有所思，最终在威士忌的香味中熟睡。  
半夜静谧的医院，只有窗外的月光与门上玻璃透来的微光，志摩迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，他看见一个人坐在他的床边，穿着病号服，高高大大，还有乱蓬蓬的头发。  
而自己上身的薄衫已经被掀到胸口，大片的肌肤`裸`露在黑暗之中。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是梦游车车

2.  
志摩本能地惊了一下，抓住在自己身上肆虐的手就想反剪回去，在闻到熟悉的味道之后又愣住了。  
“伊吹……”  
原本能轻易撂倒犯人的alpha刑警此刻轻易就被人推倒了，任由那双大手伸进自己的衣服当中，抚摸着胸前的两点，甚至略带享受的呻吟出声。  
志摩轻轻地抓着伊吹在自己身上肆虐的手，咬着下唇忍住从喉咙窜出的呻吟，不能这么快就沉沦，他告诉自己，可他的身体条件反射就像巴甫洛夫的狗，被伊吹轻轻一碰就开始流口水，总是忍不住提腰挺胸把乳头往人手里送。粗糙的手指捏着柔嫩的乳尖，不一会就捏成一个小球，硬邦邦的，一碰就让alpha喉结滚动，脚尖都都蜷缩起来。  
伊吹上了床，跪在志摩身体两侧，俯下身，脸上粗糙的纱布和温热的嘴唇摩擦着颈部柔软的皮肤，志摩张大嘴喘着粗气，伊吹突然的靠近让他头皮发麻。  
他喜欢伊吹，喜欢得不得了，喜欢到那人离他近一点就心跳加速，笑一下他就像喝了一杯蜜瓜苏打，不加圈圈糖的那种，心里甜得冒泡。  
“啊……伊吹……别，耳朵，别咬……”志摩扭着头躲闪，肩膀却被伊吹摁住，敏感的耳朵和颈侧完全暴露，Alpha会本能的对腺体感兴趣，伊吹也是。他毫不客气地凑近，在靠近志摩腺体的地方又啃又咬。  
明天又要有印子了，志摩想道。  
不一会，却连担心都做不到了，男人最脆弱的地方被人握在手心，干燥的摩擦带来的快感与疼痛如同触电般从脊柱冲上后脑，前列腺液不受控制的流出来，在手掌的摩擦下发出淫荡的声音。  
同时，耳朵还没有逃离束缚，在身上人的口中被舔舐啃咬，双重快感刺激得临近发情期的alpha发出满足的叹喟。  
在多重刺激下，志摩很快射了出来，浓稠的jing水沾到两人身上，伊吹胸前的衣服湿了一大块。  
志摩脑内一片空白，只能大口喘息着，可谁知志摩阴茎还未疲软的时候，伊吹又开始蹂躏起它，大拇指的指腹摁压着湿润的马眼，湿热的掌心搓动着柱身。  
志摩此时腰都软了，伸手推伊吹的肩膀想要反抗，反而被他抓住双手压在头顶，志摩压着声音呻吟，挺腰挣扎，都没有用。脆弱的挺立被无情的蹂躏着，直到最后流出来的都是透明的前液，伊吹才放过他。  
志摩几乎被射jing的快感冲昏头脑，此刻只能瘫软在床上，伊吹的手自然地探向后方更隐秘的深处。  
alpha三个月未经情事的身体因为强制射精而不停地颤抖着，后方的小穴微张，伊吹手指按压着穴口的褶皱，志摩的精液成了完美的润滑剂，  
在伊吹的手指插进去的一瞬间，志摩情不自禁地挺腰迎合起来，沙哑的呻吟中带着满足。  
只要是伊吹，哪怕是最简单的触碰，都能让志摩情动。  
他仿佛有着神秘的魔力——志摩还记得第一眼看见那人，乱蓬蓬的头发下带着笑意的眼睛，还有那个天台，那要陪自己一辈子的豪言壮语——心动了，就坠入了名为小蓝的陷阱，沉醉在苏格兰威士忌迷人的香气中，不可自拔——在肉体相交的那一刻，志摩已然沦陷了，优越的脖颈伸长，露出精致的喉结，腿被打开，压向颈侧。  
哪怕身体已经很累了，但水乳交融的快乐还是让alpha满足。  
医院的硬板床吱呀作响，肉体相交的声音如此清晰，在激烈的碰撞下，志摩原本干燥的后穴都有了反应，被挤压出的肠液发出黏腻的水声。  
“呜……伊吹……啊……好深……”  
高大的alpha丝毫不知怜惜，只知道满足自己的欲望，动作大开大合，傲人的挺立蛮横的插入狭小的甬道，却被吞得一干二净。  
“呜……那里，你个混蛋……啊……”志摩捂住自己的嘴，身上的alpha却像感觉到了他的颤抖，一个劲地往那一个点顶。  
高潮来的那么突然，干性高潮的快感让alpha哭了出来，眼泪流进枕头里面，让他吸满汗液精液的床单变得更加凌乱不堪。  
志摩浑身颤抖，后穴的软肉不停地收缩紧紧地吸着另一个alpha的欲望，剧烈的快感让alpha大脑一片空白，他只能感觉到肚子里的那东西又动了起来，身上的人将他摁在床上，一遍又一遍地操了个透。  
这不是第一次。志摩想道。  
每次都是漆黑的夜晚，在菠萝包的车里，在驻地的小床上，厕所里……志摩尝试过叫醒伊吹，但是性爱的滋味让alpha尝到了甜头，喜欢的人的宠爱更要他欲罢不能。  
遵循着身体的本能，他将这件事隐瞒了下来，并且观察过很久，发现伊吹似乎只会当他在身边时梦游，因为他从来没有在伊吹身上闻到过别的信息素的味道。  
如果同时一个房间有很多人，伊吹会准确的找到他，贴上来，向他索爱。  
这要么是病，要么……  
第二天早晨，志摩醒得很晚，但他醒来的时候，伊吹已经回到了自己床上，还在睡觉。伊吹每次体力都很好，反反复复来个两三遍不成问题，但是第二天都会睡得久一点。  
志摩清醒之后第一件事就是把床单收拾干净。  
把一次性床单丢进垃圾桶的之后，志摩去买了早餐，边吃边发呆。  
有些事，他总算是弄清楚了。  
伊吹一醒来，就看见志摩坐在窗边的桌子旁啃三明治，嘴巴鼓鼓得像松鼠。  
“志摩酱，早安~”  
“早安，”志摩喝了一口咖啡，手指轻轻拍打着咖啡杯的边缘，他在纠结。  
伊吹坐到志摩对面，两人在桌下的双腿碰到了，志摩瞟了一眼，默默收了回去。  
“伊吹，昨晚发生了什么，你记得么？”  
“昨晚？我们一起看了剧啊……”伊吹靠在椅背上，仰着头说。  
“我是说半夜。”  
“有发生什么吗？”  
志摩脱了自己的外套，扒开衣领，露出脖子和锁骨，白皙的皮肤上全是艳色的梅花。  
“志摩酱……”伊吹的眼神闪烁起来，“这是怎么弄的？”  
“你不记得了？这是你弄的……”  
“我不记得。”伊吹快速地说道。  
“睡眠性交症，是唯一符合你这种状况的疾病，但一般是因为床伴的身体触碰才会发病……我们俩，昨晚没有睡在一起，你还下床走路了，而且结束之后你又回去了。”  
“也有可能是梦游症……”伊吹看着窗外，小声说道。  
“所以，我的猜测没错了？”  
伊吹抿着嘴，咬着下唇，看着志摩。  
志摩被看得心跳加速起来，但是装作镇定地和他对视。  
“哎，志摩酱，你的耳朵红了哦……”伊吹突然凑过去，用手托着下巴，笑嘻嘻地说。  
志摩白了他一眼，“别说废话，回答我的问题。”  
“是是……志摩大人，”伊吹举起双手，“我投降了，你猜得没错，我是装的。”伊吹说着说着就低下了头，“随你处置。”  
志摩舔了下嘴唇，他内心的第一个想法居然不是生气，而是为什么要这么做？是因为喜欢我么？  
漂亮的眼中带着隐藏不住的喜悦，却努力地压制住澎湃的情感。  
“嗯。”志摩说完就站起来收拾自己早饭的包装袋，转身准备离开病房。  
却被伊吹从身后抱住，高高大大的狗狗揽住他昨晚饱受摧残的腰肢，轻轻的揉了揉他的肚子，问道：“还疼么？”  
“疼得是你吧？”志摩偏过头，柔软卷曲的发丝逗弄着狗狗的鼻尖。  
“诶？”伊吹探着头，看着志摩的眼睛，露出疑惑的神情。  
“你的伤……还没好呢，那么心急做什么？”  
伊吹睁大了眼睛，跳到志摩面前，对他动手动脚，“志摩酱~你原谅我了？”  
“好了好了，别碰我！”志摩嘴上说着，却没做什么反抗，“我可没说原谅你了，看你表现吧。”说完便走了。  
伊吹在后面大声喊了一句，“好的！志摩酱！保证让你满意！”


End file.
